2016 Changelog Archives
These are the CLA (ChangeLog Archives) for 2016. For the most recent changelogs, go here January 2016 Link *Post #1 I'm aware of the strange authentication loops when trying to log in via fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler Seems like it's something on Facebooks end.. haven't seen any developer bug reports posted on it.. but it just started about 40 minutes ago and ended 5 minutes ago.. it also occured for a short stretch this morning. I'll keep ya posted. Sorry for an inconvenience. *Post #2 Let back in a couple long time forum banned people for the New Year. Hoping everyone can get along now that things have cooled down. ♥ *Post #3 Released the very long awaited (probably 5 years now?) feature of getting a little FLC when you level up. If you're at the last level, Majestic, you'll be able to get about 555 FLC. There's a 1 day wait in between each claim. Enjoy! ♥ Just check under your pole image, for a little red tip box that says "Level Up Reward". If you're 90% complete or higher of a level, you'll also see this message pop up, saying to gain X more points to get Y FLC. *Post#4 Added the last 12 holiday contest fish to the One Day LG list in waterport.. so you can make up any missed catches. :) *Post #5 Added in "My Collectibles:" to newer user profiles. There was a restriction that only showed it, unless the user was past a certain point of the game. I've since changed it, so once they've handed something in, it'll show on their profile. (Per user message to us) *Post #6 The errors that say "You can't use this pole here", now say where you can use them too.. ;) Example: Error Cap'n Jozek does not allow the Oak Twig to be used in Wahwahville. Try Wahwahport. February 2016 Link *Post #1 Fixed this error: Dictator Danzic does not allow the Outback to be used in Kingsland Confluence. Try . *Post #2 Working on the PayPal credit issue now. *Post #3 The donations should be going through slowly now. Sorry for the delay! *Post #4 Still working on the paypal donation issues.. should hopefully have it resolved shortly. *Post #5 The Leap Frog lava flow school catches have been fixed! :) March 2016 Link None April 2016 Link *Post #1 Fixed the April 1st tournament payouts.. and added in a display of both region tournament standings to player profiles, if they are in each tournament. We're still finishing up art work for the next level, but get ready for lots of new stuff.. as Emily is now able to put in more hours each week to Fish Wrangler! :) *Post #2 Going to be following up on all fw support emails today and fixing various bugs. Please let me know of any issues you'd like resolved on the forums bug report section. Thanks! Happy Earth Day! *Post #3 Released a feature that auto-pays contests within an hour of their completion. Thanks for your patience with awaiting previous contest payouts! :) The Seedling "heaviest catch" contest starts in a couple hours. Good luck! *Post #4 Redesigned how the RLC donations work.. sometimes players didnt get credited, tried to dispute the transaction, then would lose RLC they were never given, and sometimes get locked out. Now the game tries to verify whether or not you were first credited.. and if you weren't, and the dispute gets resolved (or canceled automatically) you'll then be credited with the RLC. However, I also improved it so that if we don't correctly get notice of your purchase, that it should keep trying until it goes through.. :) *Post #5 There was a problem with people who have long UID's (or new FW accounts), and the facebook code that sends MTB's and crew invites. Hope this clears up many issues people were having with MTB's. *Post #6 *Post #7 *Post #8 *Post #9 May 2016 Link *Post #1 June 2016 Link * July 2016 Link * August 2016 Link *Post #1 Next level Digloo Lodge will be opened up for Roperian Ice Fishing tomorrow! Fixing various bugs today.. more updates coming soon! *Post #2 Sorry for the delay.. shooting to get Digloo Lodge released on August 4th now.. will probably be mid afternoon. *Post #3 Released new level - Digloo Lodge.. has 5 fish that can be caught on the Cold Fusion / Holy Hybrid.. and 2 fish that are pole specific. Each pole has 4 new addons that can take you to level 250. Releasing quests here shortly. Fixed the image for the Arthropoda.. it was messed up with the Glacier Tooth photo. Hard refresh, to fix.. (either clear cache or hold shift while reloading the page: https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/fish/arthropoda ) *Post #4 I'm aware of the night fishing and mtb issues. If they persist, I will have to take down and recopy the server with a new password because I left my laptop back at home.. and there's no way for me to change code right now. *Post #5 If you've caught the level 100 fish in glacier shack and the red tip box is saying to do the glacier tooth gene combo, click this link to unlock digloo lodge: https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/my?bs=unlock-digloo *Post #6 I'm working on the MTB issue right now. I will be crediting everyone 100 MTB's as well, via a link which will be posted in the header and here shortly.. *Post #7 Just an update now.. I'm getting much closer to fixing the MTB issue.. And right now, it looks like, you should be able to accept all previously sent MTB's.. that you couldn't accept. *Post #8 Mystery Tackle Box issues have mostly been resolved. There's a 25 limit, per refresh, right now.. as doing more than that at once, would slow things down pretty bad. Just keep going through and accepting them.. and if some re-appear, just try to re-accept, and our system will try to re-clear out that MTB with FB. I'll be resolving any other outstanding issues tomorrow. You can now accept 10 FLC and 100 MTB's in the header link. *Post #9 New users can now properly sign up and play.. re-started some advertising.. Improved lots of small things for new users at beginning of game.. The reply to option, on the forum, now shouldn't forward you off your post.. (was pretty annoying) Going to try to optimize each page load by about 0.1-0.2 seconds with a couple facebook auth fixes.. stay tuned. Adding in more quests for new location here shortly too. *Post #10 Page loads, when on fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler, should be about 0.1-0.2 seconds faster. Please let us know if you're having any strange auth issues.. with things not updating or logging you in properly. Should be solid though! *Post #11 Fixed the contact us page for users who didn't have their emails properly stored in our system. Fixed loads of bugs for new users starting the game.. and inviting friends. Fixed issue with Gene not properly unlocking gene combos and making fish catchable.. still debugging this, but the fix is to just refresh the fish page again, that the game is telling you to find the gene combo for.. Fixed some other stuff as well. Donated to Direct Relief to help with the Louisiana Flooding. *Post #12 So in early 2016, I had the idea to start tracking pole leveling, beyond max levels.. and kept them displayed as if your Oak Branch, for example, was still just Level 80/80. Well now, you should see what it's actual level is.. and if it's at max level, it'll be in gold color. Today, after reading some customer support emails, a user mentioned having a more detailed leaderboard, for most points per locations.. well we don't store that data.. but we store this pole level data, which is somewhat similar to a most points per location leaderboard.. so I decided to code it today. You can check it out at: https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/pole-level If you are in the global top 100, you will see the stat appear in your profile, under your profile records. ---------- I created an auto-fix for when the game does not properly store your new poles max level, if you're viewing the pole addon page, it'll try to check your poles, to make sure everything is a-ok. However, I'm going to watch what the fix is wanting to change user poles to.. and verify it's ok.. the actual change will go into effect tmrw. ---------- I also want to apologize for not going through old customer service emails.. I'm getting back to everyone, regardless of how long ago the email was sent.. I'm just taking my time with them.. Thanks for the patience. If you have an urgent problem, please report it on the forums. September 2016 Link * October 2016 Link * November 2016 Link * December 2016 Link * Category:Organisation